Midnight Mayhem
by Darkwood Princess
Summary: A bumbling alien and the ever intrepid Captain Kirk learn a hard lesson about waking up the CMO and First Officer without a good reason.


**AN: So this idea came to me after a late night doodling session where I ended up drawing Spock and Bones in pajamas. Both looked more than a little annoyed, with McCoy visibly ready to pummel Jim and Spock just standing there ready to jump in and help. **

If Jim Kirk had a credit for every time he'd been pulled 'magically' out of his ship in the last five years he would be a rich man. Between alien women who stole his first officer's brain and bratty god-beings who demanded he worship them, Jim had come to the point where he usually just stared in resignation at the latest annoyance. This time was different though, this time it had been during the middle of his weekly stint of graveyard shift on the bridge, meaning that he was dressed in uniform but McCoy and Spock, the other two who for some reason were cursed with similar luck when it came to these abductions, were not.

Jim tried to hold back laughter as he stared at his pajama clad First and CMO. Spock was wearing loose fitting grey sweat pants and a tank top that looked out of place on the stern half-Vulcan. Normally unperturbed hair was kicked up on one side, proving that Spock was relatively neat in his sleeping habits, and a less than pleased expression was yet to be schooled away by Vulcan control. Jim realized rather belatedly that it was probably sometime far past midnight for his friends.

"Jim, there better be a good reason for this, it's two in the mornin'!" The outburst, tinged with a sleep-deprived southern drawl, confirmed his thoughts and he yet again tried to hold in his laughter. His mercurial Chief Medical Officer's hair was sticking up all over his head, proving that as controlled as Spock was in his sleeping habits, Bones was just as wild, probably rolling all over the place. An oversized t-shirt managed to forlornly slip off one of his shoulders, 'I heart hypos' emblazoned in fading letters across what Jim could see through crossed arms. A pair of old summer shorts and a rumpled frown completed the get-up, and, since neither man had been given a choice, neither Spock nor McCoy had on shoes.

" So quick to jump to assumptions. _I_ didn't do this." Jim's amusement quickly faded as he decided to finally check out their surroundings. He already knew his communicator probably wouldn't work. A quick check proved his theory correct. The room they were in was decorated in high Victorian fashion and Jim had a sinking feeling that they were probably going to be dealing with Trelane's ilk again. A couple windows opened out into a black night and, as they were cracked open, let in a cool breeze that made his underdressed friends shiver. Jim was never more grateful for the ridiculous looking green wrap around the Captain was afforded as an alternative to his normal golden tunic. Even if it did add a few pounds to his image.

"Perhaps we should investigate." Spock's calm baritone broke Jim's musings as he padded away silently to investigate what they could see of the room. McCoy shrugged and followed his cue, moving to the opposite side to start his own search. Without tricorders, the best they could do was manually check walls and furniture for hidden panels. Jim shrugged and joined in the search, hoping that there was some way out as there usually was.

When all three met up in the middle of the room, a loud bang emanated from the far corner. Turning as one, the trio stared at one of the strangest aliens they had ever seen. The being was an obnoxious shade of fuschia and dressed himself like one of those period dandies that the crew had a penchant for running into. His three green eyes swiveled in their sockets as he maniacally laughed and pointed a seven fingered hand at them. " I have succeeded! Bow before the mighty Al-Zonarc! You are all my prisoners! You will remain here for the rest of your puny human lives!" A metallic voice cackled forth from a silver box hanging from the alien's chest.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Jim asked, stepping in front of his two crewmates, drawing the being's attention. Usually villains like this tended to tip their hands rather quickly.

"Well, I, hmm… I hadn't quite thought-"

Bam! Two fists nailed the garish monstrosity in the face and stomach. Jim stared in shock as his normally calm first officer and his generally pacifistic doctor sucker punched the unarmed alien. "That oughta teach ya to wake me up in the middle of the night! If you're gonna kidnap us, at least do it in the daylight and at least have a plan!"

"We have no time for worthless beings such as yourself. Do not waste our time." Spock's added neck pinch took the alien out and Jim stood back in what would almost be considered fear as he perceived the dark aura emanating from two of his closest friends.

Obviously they valued their sleep.

A squawk from Jim's hitherto silent communicator drew attention to the fact that they probably now had a way out. When Spock didn't even put forth the obvious idea that the silver translator box on the alien's body had been a jammer as well, Jim knew it was time to get out of there.

"Scotty, three to beam up!"

As all three materialized on the platform Jim stood aside as Bones balefully trudged out and Spock stalked by, both still exuding the same aura of general _don't-touch-me-ness_. It was then that the Captain learned a rather important lesson:

_Don't wake up Spock or McCoy unless you have a real reason. You'll regret it otherwise. _

**AN: Okay, so this is almost totally OOC, but whatever. It was fun to write.**


End file.
